villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Suicide Squad
The Suicide Squad is a team of imprisoned supervillains who perform high-risk missions for the U.S. Government in exchange for commuted sentences. They are formally known as Task Force X. The team's actions are highly classified, and the government is able to deny any involvement by claiming that they are not responsible for the damages of a random supervillain attack. Their commander is Amanda Waller, who runs the organization out of Belle Reve prison. ''Arrow''-verse ''Arrow'' The Suicide Squad appears as an anti-hero team in Season 2 and Season 3 of the Green Arrow TV series Arrow, led by A.R.G.U.S. commander Amanda Waller. This team consists of Deadshot, Shrapnel, Bronze Tiger and Lyla Micheals. They were used as a spy group assembled by Amanda Waller to handle national threats with extreme measures. Shrapnel is killed by Waller for bailing on a mission, while Deadshot had a tracking device implanted in his eye to attract a drone-strike to blow up a chemical compound (literally Suicide Squad), but they get the tracking device out. John Diggle also frees them to take Amanda Waller hostage in the Season 2 finale so that she doesn't drone-strike Starling City (because of Slade Wilson's army tearing the city apart). Possible TV series Talks are being made among the producers of Arrow that a spin-off series based on the Arrow-verse's version Suicide Squad could be made and could "connect the tissue of the last season 2 to the beginning of the third season". Given that a Suicide Squad film is coming in 2016 (see below), the idea of creating the spin-off is not out of the question (as of yet, at least) ''Suicide Squad'' (2016 film) As mentioned above, a film about the Suicide Squad was released in August 2016 as the third film in DC Comics' new DC Extended Universe. The team includes Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, El Diablo and Slipknot. When the Enchantress and her brother Incubus attack Midway City, the Squad is dispached into the city to retrieve a target (who is eventually revealed to be Amanda Waller). As in the comics, each member is outfitted with a bomb to ensure his obedience. The Suicide Squad is accompanied by a team of soldiers led by Colonel Rick Flag and Katana. After their helicopter crashes, the team is forced to travel Midway City on foot, resulting in various battles with the city's inhabitants who have been turned into hostile beasts by the Enchantress. After retrieving Waller, the group is attacked by The Joker who escapes with Harley Quinn. Quinn later rejoins the team when her helicopter crashes and, led by Flag once more, the team goes after Amanda Waller who has been captured by Incubus. With combined efforts, the team defeats and destroys the Enchantress and Incubus. Although they rejoice their victory, Waller shows up and uses the threat of blowing up the bombs to force the Squad members to continue their prison sentence, although some members obtain special rights. Ten years of each member's sentence are removed and they resume their prison sentence. However, Harley is busted out of prison by the Joker. Members *Bane *Black Adam *Black Manta *Black Spider *Bronze Tiger *Catwoman *Captain Cold *Captain Boomerang *Cheetah *Clock King *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Doomsday *Duela Dent *El Diablo *Electrocutioner *Giganta *Harley Quinn *Katana *Killer Croc *Killer Frost *King Shark *Lady Shiva *Lobo *Master Jailer *Nightshade *Parasite *Poison Ivy *Power Girl *Ravager *Solomon Grundy *Steel *The Enchantress *Vixen (one of the few members who is not a villain) Gallery Images Suicide Squad logo.png Suicide_Squad_logo1.png Suicide_Squad_logo.jpg suicide-squad.jpg Suicide Squad 0028.jpg Videos Batman Assault on Arkham - Suicide Squad Task Force X Intro Batman Assault On Arkham Batman Vs Suicide Squad Suicide Squad meets The Penguin Wow! Electroconvulsive Therapy! Harley Quinn Loves Arkham! Suicide Squad Hell To Pay HD - Task Force X Introduction Scene Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Suicidal Category:Organizations Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Titular Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teams Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Aquaman villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Legacy Category:Betrayed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Karma Houdini